About You
by imsohoodrr
Summary: When Abby regrets a past decision, Ziva steps in to help. How does McGee feel about this...how does his girlfriend feel? Why won't anyone tell Tony what's going on? MCABBY, TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with NCIS, believe me, I wouldn't be broke right now.

Summary: Abby regrets her decision to let McGee go. Ziva decides to help her get him back. But how will McGee feel about this, and, more specifically, his girlfriend?

Pairing: McAbby, Tiva

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva glanced around the quiet lab, sensing that there was something seriously wrong. Normally, Abby was pounding away at her keyboard, cracking a case with the greatest of ease, cases that could leave teams of scientists with years of experience stumped.

The lab was dark. No sign of anyone.

"Abby?" She called.

"In here, " a soft, sullen voice answered.

The voice came from the back office and Ziva followed it. Abby was slumped over the desk, her head down.

"Oh, Abby...are you sick?" Ziva rushed to her side.

"In a manner of speaking." Abby sighed and raised her head to look at Ziva. Rivers of eyeliner had traveled down her face. Ziva looked around for a tissue, and successfully locating a box, grabbed one and began cleaning up Abby's face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing...nothing important. At least, not anymore."

"Abby, if that was true, you would be working, not crying." Ziva shut the door and then went back and kneeled in front of her friend. "Come on, girl talk."

Abby chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Oh, Ziva. I messed up. I messed up bad. Long before you came, and I'm paying for it now."

"What do you mean?" Ziva wasn't aware of Abby ever making any mistakes. The girl was a genius.

"With McGee."

"McGee?" Ziva had noticed a flirtation between the two, but never thought there was more than that.

"Yeah, we dated, for a while. And then I broke up with him, because I wanted to keep things professional here. But, I wasn't counting on being in love with him. I've tried everything to get over him, and it just doesn't work. And every time he has a new girlfriend, it's like he's stabbing me in the heart with a knife, over and over and over."

"Wow. Does he know how you feel?"

"No. I never told him. And now he has this new girlfriend and they're always together, doing couple-y things. He always smells like her. I mentioned he hadn't been wearing his favorite tie lately, and he just smiled. I know she has it! The dirty thief!" Abby scowled.

Ziva sighed. "Abby, you need to tell him. It's the only way, and you never know. It may be what he's been waiting to hear."

Abby gave a derisive snort. "I doubt it. He wants his All-American girl, he can have her. That's what they've all been since me."

"Probably because, after you, he knew no one could compare."

"Have you met her? Have you seen her? She's so perfect! Blonde, fluffy hair, sparkling blue eyes. The girl wears Banana Republic like it's her job!"

"Abby, I have met her. She is nothing compared to you. Because she is fake and really unpleasant. I am absolutely willing to help you get rid of her."

"I didn't say anything about getting rid of her." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a good thing I did then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee strode down the hallway, Abby's first Caf-Pow of the morning in his hand.

When he entered the lab, he panicked when he saw how quiet and dark it was. He flipped on the light switch. Abby's stuff was in its place, her lunchbox was in the fridge...so where was she?

He started when the door to Abby's office opened and Ziva emerged, Abby close behind, rubbing at her face with a tissue.

"Ziva? Abby? Everything ok?"

The two women looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, definitely." Ziva said before leaving the lab.

Abby walked past him to her computer.

"Uh...Caf-Pow?"

"Oh, thanks McGee!" She reached back and plucked it out of his hands without even looking at him.

"No 'Good Morning?'"

"Sorry, bit busy. Me and Ziva's girl talk backed me up."

"Oh. I'll let you get to it then..." McGee turned and walked to the door. As he pulled it open he looked back over his shoulder, just in time to catch Abby giving him a quite devious look.

Back in the bull pen, he could have sworn Ziva gave him the same one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & review? Please? I'm not new to Fanfic but this is my first NCIS one.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange looks continued throughout the day. Sometimes McGee even thought he saw some hostility in Ziva's eyes, especially when he was on the phone with Stacy, planning their date for the night.

He wasn't entirely sure he was in love with Stacy, but he figured that was the best he was going to do after Abby. She seemed willing to settle down with him. He wasn't particularly pleased about settling, but he couldn't risk Abby never returning his feelings, and spending the rest of his life alone.

Stacy adored everything about him and had the seal of approval from his family. Well, his parents at least. Sarah wasn't too thrilled with her.

"Her name's Stacy? She looks like a Muffy to me. Aren't you guys late for tea and crumpets at the country club?" Sarah had snorted with laughter behind Stacy's back.

McGee had shrugged it off at the time to save face, but it bothered him that Sarah didn't like his girlfriend. His little sister's approval was important to him.

Ziva barely tolerated Stacy's presence the few times they had met her and Tony for dinner or drinks. Every question Stacy posed to her was answered with a grunt or a shrug. Or just silence.

Tony got along with her, but then again, Tony got along with everything of the female variety.

And then, there was Abby. Abby had met her once. She had come to McGee's house to coerce him into joining her for lunch in the park. Stacy answered the door in his t-shirt and boxers.

Stacy had exclaimed *Hi!" in her peppy, bouncy way.

Abby stared at her for a moment, then dropped the packed lunch she'd made on the floor, and walked away.

When McGee returned the tupperware the food had been in, washed and carefully stacked, she'd marched over to the garbage and dropped them all in.

"What'd you do that for?" McGee had exclaimed, staring at Abby like she'd just grown another head.

"It's been tainted." That was all Abby had said before proceeding to ignore him as she continued to examine evidence.

At the end of the day, McGee gathered his things and nodded to Tony. He had about two hours before he was meeting Stacy. He was going to go home, shower, work on his next book, and relax for a bit, not worry about these crazy looks he was getting.

He felt Ziva's eyes on him as he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Abby, he has left." Ziva said as she entered the lab.

Abby squealed with excitement and opened up a new window on her computer.

A little dot was leaving the parking lot and heading off the base, proving that the tracker Ziva had placed on McGee's car on her lunch was working.

"So far, it looks like he's just going home. Good boy, McGee! As long as she's not there! Then you're a very bad boy! And not the kind I like!" Abby spoke half to herself as they watched the screen.

"How would you feel about doing some hands-on surveillance tonight, Abby?" Ziva said as she put an arm around Abby's shoulders.

"I am totally down! My car or yours?"

"My car I think, Abby. Something tells me yours would be spotted in a heartbeat"

"Oh, good point." Abby stood and took off her lab coat, hanging it up by the door. She grabbed her lunchbox and her purse, and picked up her laptop, then followed Ziva up to the bullpen so Ziva could collect her things.

Once in Ziva's car, she powered up the laptop and opened up the program tracking McGee's car. "He should be home in a few minutes."

"We should probably not speed then. We don't want to arrive before he does."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and Abby parked in McGee's lot, towards the back. They had stopped to get a Caf-Pow and some water for Ziva, giving McGee ample time to get home.

McGee's car was parked, and empty. There seemed to be no movement from his apartment, but they could wait.

Finally, through the open window, they saw him moving around. Ziva squinted to see what he was doing.

"I can't see him, and binoculars are too conspicuous."

"We'll just have to get closer." Abby said as she opened the door and exited.

"Abby, no! He'll see you!!" Ziva called. Abby dropped to a crouch as she ran behind the cars. Ziva swore and exited the car, too, also dropping to a crouch to follow Abby.

Abby went right up to his apartment and hid in some bushes. Ziva scrambled in beside her.

"Thank God for shrubbery." Abby whispered.

"Abby, do you know how much of a risk we stand of being caught?" Ziva said as she yanked Abby, who was leaning through the railings, backwards.

"Yeah, but you're a special agent. This is what you do."

"So does he." Ziva reminded the otehrwise genius forensic scientist.

"Shh...listen." Abby cupped a hand to her ear. "He's typing. Must be working on his book. Maybe he's not going out tonight."

"No, I definitely heard him making plans."

"Did you hear where they're going to be?"

"No, I can only assume they'll be meeting at their place."

Abby gasped in horror. "They have a _place_?!"

Ziva clapped a hand over her mouth. "Forget that I said that!"

"Oh, this is a war now! This little Muffy/Gina-Marie/THING! is going down!" Abby hissed, grabbing Ziva's hand she led her out into the parking lot, crouching down behind the cars. "We're taking a direct approach now."

"What do you mean?"

"If they have a place, we'll be at that place. And we'll be very conspicuous."

"Abby..." Ziva said, warningly.

"What? What could go wrong?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby sat impatiently in front of her lap top, waiting for some movement. She had changed for the night, into a midnight blue corset dress, with a black lace overlay, laced in the back with silver ribbons; on her feet were shiny black Mary Jane stilettos. Her hair was around her face in Pin-Up waves.

Ziva sat in an arm chair, tapping the armrests. She had changed into black slacks with black pumps and a black, V-Neck Cashmere sweater.

"We have movement! Come on, lady!" Abby jumped up, picking up the lap top and hurrying out the door, Ziva close on her heels. Once in Ziva's car, Abby focused on the movement of McGee's car on the screen. "Let's see where she lives."

The dot on the screen was in a high end neighborhood and finally stopped. Abby snorted. "Ah, so she's rich. Was this introduction courtesy of your multi-millionaire psycho ex?"

Five minutes later, the dot was moving again. Ziva risked a glance at the screen and took note of the current location and direction. "Yeah, they're going to their place."

"We need to get there first." Abby looked at Ziva pointedly. Ziva smiled and pressed down on the gas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and Abby had monopolized a booth with a perfect view of the whole bar. Abby was nursing a martini, intensely watching the door. Ziva was drinking a beer and waving off would-be suitors.

"Hey, guys..."

"No." Ziva said sharply, without looking up.

"Geeze, Ziva, can't let me get a whole sentence out?"

Ziva's head shot up. "Tony! What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting up with McGee and Stacy." He said as he squeezed in beside Ziva.

"Traitor." Abby hissed under her breath.

Tony glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing!" Abby flashed him a sweet smile, then took a big sip of her martini.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, just having some girl time. Without guns and blood."

"That's nice. You ladies are looking lovely. Very dressed up. Trying to pick up some guys?"

"One will be sufficient." Ziva remarked.

"For the two of you? Cuz if that's the case, I would be happy to offer my services." Tony smirked, laying an arm across the back of the booth.

"I don't know, Tony, I think Ziva and I might be more than you can handle."

"Really? Would you like to test this theory?"

"NO TONY!!" The two women asserted.

"OK! Got it! Just a joke! Light humor! Anyways, I meant to ask, you guys got some sort of vendetta against McGee?"

"A vendetta? Us?" Abby fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Yeah. A vendetta. You. With your crazy glares and backhanded comments all day long."

"I've been polite to McGee!"

"Yeah, when you weren't acknowledging his presence." Tony glanced towards the door.

"Speak of the devil!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review? I'm glad you're enjoying this!!!


End file.
